Endgame
"Endgame" is the 20th episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 46th and final episode of the overall series. It aired on March 16, 2013. Logline On the verge of finally ending the alien invasion, the team discovers the price of victory may be the entire planet Earth!Harvey, Jim (2013-02-27). "Young Justice: Invasion," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episode Details For March 2013. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-02-27. Synopsis In a courtroom the accused Leaguers are asked by one of the magistrates if there's anything more they would like to offer to the tribunal before they reach a veredict. Icon rejects the opportunity claiming that they have already presented enough evidence to prove his clients innocence. The Leaguers are found guilty on all charges, bi the High Court, and are taken away. Hawkman watches from the crowd his spouce beign taken away, but she just looks at him while smiling. After the Leaguers are taken away Miss Martian, Superboy and Adam Strange arrive on court with holographic evidence of the Light and the Reach admitting that they framed the Leagues, which would prove their innocence, unfortunately they are too late. On the Reach's ship Black Beetle expresses his desire to leave the meat infested planet, but the Scientist point's out that the infestation is already aboard ship. Black Beetle claims that since the ambassador is gone he's now able to kill all the heroes. Aqualad, Blue Beetle and Green Beetle arrive where Black Beetle and the Scientist are. Green and Blue Beetle take out every Reach agent and the Scientist with their staple gun, while Aqualad takes on Black Beetle. They exchange some blows, Black Beetle using his scythe blades and Aqualad his water sword, but Black Beetle uses his chest sonic cannon and takes down Aqualad. He then turns his attention to Blue and Green Beetle. Using his telekinetic powers Green Beetle smashes Black Beetle to the ground and then holds him up to try to reset his scarab to set him free. Black Beetle claims that freedom is overrated and turns the tide using his own scarab to destroy Green Beetle's, something that would have killed him if he wasn't a martian. Back on Rimbor's courtroom Tribune says that the evidence that Miss Martian, Superboy and Adam Strange brought is compelling, but the High Court have already ruled. Icon tries to convince him by stating that what they have there is a confession that solidly places blame of the attack on Rimbor on the real criminals, the Light, and that it also gives the motive, bringing Earth to the Reach's attention. Tribune agrees, but, to Icon's surprise, asks for something "more" to offer. Superboy intervenes by claiming they do have something "more" to offer, and Miss Martian tries to help him. Since they really don't have something "more" to offer they start making things up as they speak. Miss Martian says that it is a court of justice and whatever decision they take will have repercussions throughout the galaxy, and Superboy adds that what they offer is an oportunity to demonstrate that truth and justice prevails there. Not surprised Tribune claims that that's not the "more" they are accustomed to receive. To which they respond by saying that if the tribunal demonstrates it's fundamental fairness, then more disputes would be brought to it, and the more disputes that are brought, the more "more" the tribunal will receive. On the Reach's ship Black Beetle is about to strike the finishing blow on Green Beetle, but Blue Beetle intervenes. Angrily Black Beetle blames Blue Beetle for the Reach's debacle, and tries to destroy his scarab. While on the process of to destroying the scarab Jaime Reyes and his scarab claim that they stopped fighting over control and are now friends, before turning Black Beetle's attack against himself. Black Beetle's scarab is destroyed, and Blue Beetle learns about the Reach's plan to destroy the world to erase all evidence that the Reach tried to take over the Earth. Title Cast and characters |- | Cameron Bowen | colspan="2" | Robin |- | Tim Curry | colspan="2" | G. Gordon Godfrey |- | Miguel Ferrer | colspan="2" | Vandal Savage |- | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2" | Batman |- | Kevin Grevioux | colspan="2" | Black Beetle |- | Bryton James | colspan="2" | Virgil Hawkins/Static |- | rowspan="2" | Phil LaMarr | colspan="2" | Green Beetle |- | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | rowspan="2" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis/Tigress |- | colspan="2" | Computer |- | rowspan="2" | Eric Lopez | colspan="2" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="2" | Scarab |- | Yuri Lowenthal | colspan="2" | Lagoon Boy |- | rowspan="2" | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Impulse/Kid Flash |- | colspan="2" | Atom |- | Vanessa Marshall | colspan="2" | Black Canary |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Nightwing |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian |- | rowspan="3" | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2" | Scientist |- | colspan="2" | Cat Grant |- | colspan="2" | Bumblebee |- | rowspan="3" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Tribune |- | colspan="2" | Superboy |- | colspan="2" | Superman |- | rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Aqualad |- | colspan="2" | Black Lightning |- | Mark Rolston | colspan="2" | Lex Luthor |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Kid Flash |- | James Arnold Taylor | colspan="2" | Flash |- | Tony Todd | colspan="2" | Icon |- | Greg Weisman | colspan="2" | Lucas Carr |- | Michael T. Weiss | colspan="2" | Captain Atom |- | Mae Whitman | colspan="2" | Wonder Girl |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Adam Strange |- | colspan="3" | Ambassador |- | colspan="3" | Arsenal |- | colspan="3" | Asami Koizumi |- | colspan="3" | Batgirl |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy |- | colspan="3" | Blue Devil |- | colspan="3" | Brain (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="2" | Darkseid | |- | colspan="3" | Desaad |- | colspan="3" | Doctor Fate |- | colspan="3" | Eduardo Dorado Jr. |- | colspan="3" | Galet Dasim |- | colspan="3" | Garth |- | colspan="3" | Green Arrow |- | colspan="3" | Guy Gardner |- | colspan="3" | Hal Jordan |- | colspan="3" | Hawkman |- | colspan="3" | Hawkwoman |- | colspan="3" | Jason Todd (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Jay Garrick |- | colspan="3" | John Stewart |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="3" | Mary West |- | colspan="3" | Mercy Graves |- | colspan="3" | Monsieur Mallah (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Plastic Man |- | colspan="3" | Ra's al Ghul (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Red Arrow |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- | colspan="3" | Rudy West |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="3" | Ted Kord (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Tseng Dangun |- | colspan="3" | Tula (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Tye Longshadow |- | colspan="3" | Ubu (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna |- Continuity *Impulse takes up the mantle of Kid Flash, following the conversation he and Wally had in the previous episode. Trivia * Number 16: ** Nine out of the fifteen timestamps show 16 minutes. ** When the scarab notifies Jaime of Kid Flash's impending death, he has only 16 seconds to live. * James Arnold Taylor replaces George Eads as the voice of the Flash. * Nolan North replaces Miguel Ferrer as the voice of Tribune, though Ferrer does provide voice work for the episode, as Vandal Savage. Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * What is the Light planning to do with Darkseid? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Doug Murphy Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps Category:Season two episodes